27 Vozes
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Por que a Ditadura Militar nunca conseguiu calar os Estados Brasileiros completamente.
1. Acre

Notas: Por favor, não me matem por postar outra história sem terminar "1º de Abril?". Please?

De qualquer modo, essa fanfic surgiu após eu começar a estudar a Ditadura Militar no Brasil, e eu pensar como os Estados estavam naquela época. Cada capítulo vai ter umas poucas linhas expondo o pensamento/lembrança do Estado-título.

Espero que gostem,

PhoenixOfWind

/.../

_**Acre**_

Acre só quer saber porquê suas irmãs ainda consideram o seu "tudo vai ficar bem", dito naquele fatídico dia de 1º de Abril de 1964, como uma de suas maiores mentiras.


	2. Alagoas

_**Alagoas**_

Alagoas ainda se pergunta como ele conseguiu ficar parado quando, um a um, seus filhos eram "calados" em sua frente.


	3. Amapá

Notas: Essa é a reação dele após ter lido isto aqui: www. diariodoamapa. com. br/ cadernos/ principal/ artigos/ 964-ditadura-militar-um-mal-necessario (É só tirar os espaços. Se o troço funcionar. Senão coloca no Google que vai direto)._  
_

/.../

_**Amapá**_

O único atestado da raiva de Amapá reside no jornal rasgado em sua mesa-de-centro.


	4. Amazonas

_**Amazonas**_

Amazonas se lembra de ter rezado para todos os deuses que conhecia, desejando que tudo aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível, enquanto abraçava todos seus irmãos do Norte. Até mesmo Pará.


	5. Bahia

_**Bahia**_

Nenhum dos Estados sabe que, naquela época, a máscara de alegria e calma de Bahia escorregava assim que ela colocava os pés em casa.


	6. Ceará

_**Ceará**_

O coração de Ceará ainda dói quando manifestações de estudantes são reprimidas pela polícia.


	7. Distrito Federal (Brasília)

_**Distrito Federal (Brasília)**_

Nenhum de seus irmãos sabe, mas Brasília tinha que se controlar cada vez que via os militares andando por sua cidade. A vontade de acabar com tudo (e com _eles_) sempre foi quase _irresistível_.


	8. Espírito Santo

Notas: O Estado de Espírito Santo concentra grande parte das pesquisas sobre a Ditadura Militar.

/.../

_**Espírito Santo**_

Espírito Santo não falou uma palavra enquanto os historiadores iam e vinham com papéis e perguntas.


	9. Goiás

_**Goiás**_

Ele só observava, com os punhos crispados, que os militares estavam tão perto dele, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão _longe_.


	10. Maranhão

_**Maranhão**_

Maranhão ainda se pergunta como certas pessoas podem estar tão _vivas_, quando você as quer tão _mortas_.


	11. Mato Grosso

Notas: Para entender esse capítulo, talvez vocês precisem saber que o Estado do Mato Grosso do Sul foi criado durante a Ditadura Militar, mais especificamente no ano de 1977 (Governo Geisel, se não me engane).

/.../

_**Mato Grosso**_

Mato Grosso sempre pensava, olhando Mato Grosso do Sul enquanto criança, dormindo, que a troca que os militares impuseram a ele foi cruel. Um povo por um irmão.

/.../

Reviews?


	12. Mato Grosso do Sul

_**Mato Grosso do Sul**_

A memória mais antiga que Mato Grosso do Sul tem é a de homens de farda trazendo seu irmão, machucado e sangrando, de volta para casa.


	13. Minas Gerais

Notas: O Estado de Minas Gerais abrigava oito centros de tortura durante a Ditadura Militar._  
_

/.../

_**Minas Gerais**_

Certas noites, Minas Gerais ainda consegue ouvir os gritos.


	14. Pará

Notas: Esse capítulo é relacionado com o capítulo 4 ("Amazonas")._  
_

/.../

_**Pará**_

Pará e Amazonas podiam ter suas diferenças, mas ele precisava daquele abraço tanto quanto ela.


	15. Paraíba

Notas: A música "Pra não Dizer que não Falei das Flores" é de autoria do cantor paraibano Geraldo Vandré, e foi lançada durante a Ditadura Militar, sendo considerada uma das principais canções contra a Ditadura.

/.../

_**Paraíba**_

O tempo passa, mas uma das músicas favoritas de Paraíba ainda é "Pra não Dizer que não Falei das Flores".

/.../

Se vocês quiserem ouvir a música é só seguir este _link_ aqui: www . youtube watch ? v = P D Wu wh 6 edk Y (é só tirar os espaços. Se não funcionar, coloquem no Google que vai direto).

Reviews?


	16. Paraná

_**Paraná**_

Um dos maiores espantos de Paraná é saber que as mesmas ruas onde milhares de seu povo foram mortos durante os Anos de Chumbo ainda são percorridas por pessoas que mal fazem idéia do que ocorreu ali.


	17. Pernambuco

Notas: Esse capítulo tem a ver com o Atentado do Aeroporto de Guararapes, em Recife (capital de Pernambuco), no dia 25 de julho de 1966. Eu peguei esse caso porque, apesar de ser um atentado planejado contra o futuro "presidente", Marechal Costa e Silva, ele acabou ferindo muitos civis que se encontravam no local, e que não tinham nada a ver com... Bem... Nada._  
_

/.../

_**Pernambuco**_

Toda vez que Pernambuco percorre o saguão do Aeroporto Internacional de Recife ele só consegue enxergar destruição.

/.../

Reviews?


	18. Piauí

_**Piauí**_

Piauí não sofreu tanto quanto alguns Estados, mas ver seus irmãos sofrendo já era tortura o suficiente.

/.../

Antes que alguém de Piauí me bata (por favor, não), eu quero explicar. Aconteceu isso porque, apesar de Piauí, como todos os Estados Brasileiros, ter sofrido repressões brutais durante a Ditadura, eu não consegui achar muitos fatos a respeito, como, não sei, manifestações populares com grande repercussão, revoltas, etc? Se alguém tiver algo, compartilhe! Eu sempre posso refazer o capítulo, e, honestamente, eu fiquei meio frustrada por não achar nada.

Reviews?


	19. Rio de Janeiro

_**Rio de Janeiro**_

Quando o presidente João Goulart pronunciou a primeira palavra do seu infame discurso no Automóvel Clube, Rio de Janeiro já soube o que iria acontecer.


	20. Rio Grande do Norte

_**Rio Grande do Norte**_

Ver seus filhos matando um ao outro é a principal e mais dolorida lembrança que Rio Grande do Norte tem da Ditadura.


	21. Rio Grande do Sul

Notas: Para entender este capítulo, talvez vocês precisem saber que, dos cinco ditadores brasileiros, três (Costa e Silva, Médici e Geisel) eram gaúchos, e todos os cinco cursaram a Academia Militar de Porto Alegre (o que não é nenhum motivo de orgulho para nós gaúchos, se vocês querem saber).

/.../

_**Rio Grande do Sul**_

Se todo Estado tem um fato do qual, mesmo com o passar dos anos, eles não conseguem se perdoar, o de Rio Grande do Sul é o de ser a "Mãe dos Ditadores".

/.../

Reviews?


	22. Rondônia

_**Rondônia**_

Rondônia nega, mas Roraima sabe que o travesseiro de sua irmã ficava molhado por causa das lágrimas, e não da chuva.

(E a janela do quarto das garotas nem ficava perto das camas!)


	23. Roraima

Notas: Durante a Ditadura Militar, o Estado de Roraima ficou sob a tutela da Aeronáutica, enquanto o de Rondônia ficava sob a tutela do Exército e o de Amapá da Marinha._  
_

/.../

_**Roraima**_

Do mesmo modo que Rondônia sabe que o pavor que Roraima tem da Aeronáutica não tem nada a ver com um ex-namorado.

(E depois da Ditadura, nenhuma das garotas queria chegar perto de um militar novamente)

/.../

Reviews?


	24. Santa Catarina

Notas: Capítulo relacionado com a "Novembrada", manifestação contra Ditadura ocorrida em Florianópolis (SC) durante uma visita de Figueiredo, último ditador militar no poder._  
_

/.../

_**Santa Catarina**_

Santa Catarina sabia que deveria estar junto com seu chefe naquele dia, mas ela era seu povo, e ele estava nas ruas.

/.../

Reviews?


	25. São Paulo

Notas: Esse capítulo tem relação com o grande número de militantes paulistas que fugiram/foram expulsos do país durante a Ditadura, e retornaram após a Lei da Anistia._  
_

/.../

_**São Paulo**_

São Paulo passou dias no aeroporto após o fim da Ditadura. Quando ele finalmente saiu de lá, estava se sentindo finalmente _completo_.

/.../

Reviews?


	26. Sergipe

_**Sergipe**_

Uma das coisas que mais assombravam Sergipe durante a Ditadura era ver o número de pessoas nas ruas diminuindo dia a dia.

(E o pior era saber porquê)


	27. Tocantins

Notas: Esse capítulo faz menção à Guerrilha do Araguaia. Para mais informações a respeito, é só seguir este _link_: www . pt . wikipedia wiki / Guerrilha _ do _ Araguaia (é só tirar os espaços. Se não funcionar, põe no Google)._  
_

/.../

_**Tocantins**_

Quando Tocantins ouvia nas reuniões de governo como os guerrilheiros estavam causando problemas, ele sentia orgulho.

(Afinal, ele se identificava mais com eles do que com os militares)

/.../

Apesar de não gostar da Wikipédia, foi um dos _sites_ mais fáceis de achar. Sim, eu sou hipócrita.

Reviews?


	28. A Vigésima Oitava Voz - Brasil (FINAL)

Notas: Caso se perguntem, o _slogan_ mencionado nesse capítulo é o famoso "_Brasil, ame-o ou deixe-o_".

/.../

_**Brasil**_

O momento no qual o _slogan_ da Ditadura surgiu, Brasil chegou a implorar a seus filhos para que não o levassem a sério.

(Pois nenhum pai quer que os filhos o deixem)

/.../

Fanfic terminada! Espero que tenham gostado. Agora vou voltar a tentar achar a minha inspiração para "1º de Abril?".

Farewell, o dear Readers of mine.

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Reviews?


End file.
